<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>alphabet wars by oonaseckar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637790">alphabet wars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar'>oonaseckar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Spelling &amp; Grammar, Education, F/F, F/M, Gen, Literacy, M/M, Spelling &amp; Grammar, spelling bee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are no Hunger Games to funnel and control dissent and disorder, between the Districts and the Capitol.</p><p>There are the <i>Alphabet Wars</i> -- the nickname for the yearly InterDistrict Spelling Bee that grips the nation.</p><p>Where each District's chosen 'tribute' fights: fights with words, with letters, with literacy.  With the beauty of language, the power of the written word.</p><p>
  <i>To the death.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gale Hawthorne/Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen &amp; Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen/Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen/Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Peeta Mellark/Finnick Odair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>alphabet wars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter title is from Frasier.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katniss Everdeen hasn’t met Finnick Odair for twenty years, now.  But she’s hated him, with a passion, for every one of those twenty years.  The last time Kat saw Finn, she was eleven, and he was nine.  Nine years old, and the youngest ever winner of the Inter-District Capitol Spelling Bee award.  Stealing the trophy, the fame, the scholarships that accompanied the first prize, out from under Katniss’ nose.</p><p><em>Stealing</em> is the word.  Because Kat knows that Finn totally cheated.</p><p>She just couldn’t <em>prove</em> it, at the time.</p><p>But now that Kat is thirty-one — all growed-up, all mature — and a feature writer and podcaster for an up-and-coming new/old media title, <em>Capitol Woman</em> -- is she still obsessed with that defeat, still furious with Finn?</p><p>
  <em>You betcha.</em>
</p><p>And when her editor asks her to interview the celebrated Finn Odair — now an extreme sports enthusiast, world class runner, sports scientist, clothes designer and award-winning writer — will she see it as an opportunity to turn an interview into an inquisition, an obsession into a vendetta?</p><p>Well, whaddya think?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>